dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New admins needed
Hi Dragon Quest folks! According to , the founder of this wiki hasn't edited in two years. Are there users here you'd like to give to? We need people who are trusted, friendly, reliable, and welcoming to newcomers, and interested in making this wiki bigger and better! Feel free to nominate yourself or others below, and discuss until you agree on one or more users you'd like us to give the admin rights to, and we'll be happy to carry out the community's wishes. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 00:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Admin suggestions here PantheonSasuke Pagoda Adan Aileron Slime guy I'm still mulling the idea over since it was first suggested to me but I'm still uncertain as to whether or not I'd actually be of any help in such a position, at least any more than what help I've offered since signing on. I'd certainly like to resolve the whole issue with localization, but that's more something that the DQWiki community should decide, at least when more of a community forms, so I wouldn't use the position to mow down everyone against the new translations. I'm also somewhat hazy on what being an administrator would entail since my current assumptions are leaning towards extended powers of editing and influence over user status. Like I said, I'm uncertain, and I doubt uncertainty is the mark of a good administrator, but I'd be willing to give it a shot if no one else is keen on the idea. --PantheonSasuke 04:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't have any of the Dragon Quest games anymore so I don't really care about administration rights even though I think that I would be perfect for it. There really isn't that much of a community here to be honest with you. --BigCubby 13:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Me bitch!--PurpleHighwind 14:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :And everyone else's odds just got a bit better. --PantheonSasuke 15:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Stop being so humble Pantheon. You have done great so far. However PurpleHighwinds first edit was requesting to be administrator.--BigCubby 19:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Just trying to be honest is all, no unpleasant surprises and such. I might be more comfortable with my current position as just another editor. --PantheonSasuke 22:37, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Well than can I be administrator then?--BigCubby 13:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :You don't have to ask permission from me, man. You seem eager to become an administrator and you help frequently, so you're probably one of the best to fill the position. --PantheonSasuke 22:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Excellent -- I've given to BigCubby -- he can now delete pages that the community agrees are unnecessary or unsalvageable (remember you can always use the Move tab to rename badly named pages), protect pages (use this sparingly -- wikis only work when everyone can play!), and block vandals and spammers (please don't use this on people you simply disagree with). He can also customize the look of the wiki -- see and for details -- and promote other admins using . Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 05:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!--BigCubby 16:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Congrats, dude! Remember: with great power comes great responsibility/spiderman. --PantheonSasuke 05:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, that didn't really turn too well in the end, did it? I personally would like to nominate PantheonSasuke and myself to be admins. Vivi Leonhart has been inactive for years, so I think it makes sense to add 2 active admins. Too bad Pantheon wasn't made an admin along with BigCubby back in November. He probably could have limited the damage over the past few days. --Pagoda 14:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm definitely more keen on being an administrator, now, but we have to stay on our toes. I'm still stuck on the possibility that we have an enemy out there, so we have to be ready in the event that another administrator inexplicably goes cuckoo. But yeah, I'm in agreement with Pagoda. There being two administrators around here might help prevent a repeat performance of this last incident. --PantheonSasuke 16:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I wonder if you guys would be willing to consider having three admins here (including myself). I have administrator/bureaucrat on Wikia Gaming and have over a year of experience in that role (verify this). - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool beans, yo. I got no problem with you being an admin for this wiki. It'd probably be a good idea to make you one since you have experience with administration duties and all. --PantheonSasuke 20:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) What you should do is have an admin or someone with bureaucratic privileges in each game section or divide the work of monitoring sections between the admins and bureaucrats. It would make everything much easier. As for me, I'll be working on the Dragon Quest VII section. It's going to be my pet project as I am going through that game for the third time. --Shinitenshi 21:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your THIRD time? You must really like that long, long, looooong game, yo. Make sure to remember not to grind too much: don't want battles to be 'not challenging enough' for you to not gain any job points. The work dividing sounds like it could work, provided we each have a game to work off of. I know I have all the Monsters games, though I can't understand a lick of Caravan Heart. I try to concentrate on the monster articles anyway. I'm just into monsters. --PantheonSasuke 02:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes! My third time. The first time, I somehow got stuck and I couldn't advance. The second time I beat it on the playstation. Now I am playing it via an emulator and I'm going to cheat at the casinos and beat the superboss that kept killing me. :-) Anyways, once I'm done with this game, I'm probably going to work on the Dragon Quest manga. It deserves a space here too.--Shinitenshi 04:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that is a real bummer that the Administrator just went apeshit for no reason. He seemed like a decent enough person.GrammarMan 19:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so what's the next step? Shall we contact CatherineMonro? I'm not sure if she will visit this page again unless we do. I'm fine with having 3 admins since it guards against future vandalism and the possibility that another admin could simply disappear like the only current admin did. --Pagoda 19:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose we could contact her if the plan is solid, yo. I'm not too sure how these things proceed n' such. --PantheonSasuke 01:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This sort of thing is usually handled on Wikia:Adoption requests. If we have a consensus, then it should just a matter of adding a request to that page (with a link to this discussion, of course). - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Brillant! This is exactly why you should be an admin. ;) I have put in a request on the page linked above. Even if wikia only promotes one of us to admin, that person can then promote the others to ensure we have at least more than 1 'active' admin. --Pagoda 18:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing to me to this lovely cooperative discussion, Pagoda. I've given the rights to you, Adan, and Pantheon. Check out the links I left above for BigCubby, and other links on (don't miss the advice section at the bottom!). You've got a great community going here and I'm just sorry something went wrong with Cubby -- that sort of thing is hard to anticipate. Best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 20:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Barely any Current Admins are logging in any more. But I regulary edit and login (daily) so thats why i want to become a admin because i regulary contribute and i can help new users who are strugglingSlime guy 10:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC)